Under the stars
by Kurasabe
Summary: Saeko and Rei are in a two week long contest for Takashi's heart. who will win and who will end up alone? rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

_**Under the stars**_

summary: TakashixSaeko one-shot. Why? because I wanted to try writing something for one of my favorite anime couples. It's my first time writing something, so please don't be to harsh with the comments ( if you're going to give them), but i'll always accept criticism that'll help me improve. Now before you can enjoy this fanfic i have to do the painful part.

Disclaimer: I do (sadly) not know HOTD, Daisuke and Soji Sato do.

now that that part is over enjoy

Takashi sighed as he dropped himself in a chair on the roof of the house they used as a shelter for that night. Closing his eyes, he thought back to the fight they had with "them" this afternoon.

* * *

><p><em>the motor of the humvee gave it up and they had to continue on foot. "I told you we shouldn't have driven so much through them. Now the car won't start anymore." Saya complained. "Now,now Takagi-san it's not like we can do anything about it now." kohta tried to calm her down. "Shut up you good for nothing gun otaku!" Saya yelled angry. "Can you keep it down. We don't want to attract them." rei said. "Too late for that. Look ahead."<em>

_they were walking towards where they stood. "kohta and rei, take the rest, head into this street and find a place for us to tke shelter. Saeko help me hold them off for a while please." Takashi ordered. Reluctantly, Rei went along with what he said. Saeko stood ready to fight, with that sadistic look of joy in her eyes. she unsheathed her sword and started to kill them in such a way it almost looked like she was dancing. after staring at her for a few seconds he remembered why he was out here with her and started to fight at her side._

_After a intensive 10 minutes they killed all of them and headed to the house the group had secured. "Komuro" Saeko called him softly. Takashi saw she was sitting on a car that stood there , insecure and covered in blood. "what is it? did something happen?" komuro asked worried. she just shook her head. "could you just help me calm down?" she asked. "how can i help you with that?" he asked confused. Saeko stood up and embraced him." just hold me for a little while." she whispered. they stood there for a few minutes, until Saeko let go of him and returned to the others, leaving a confused Komuro behind._

* * *

><p>Takashi just sat there looking at the view of the river that the roof offered, but his mind kept wandering back to Saeko. He wondered when he started liking her. No, this feeling was stronger then a simple crush. "Since when have i felt like this?" he thought aloud. "Feeling like what Komuro?" a familiar voice behind him asked. He didn't have to turn around to know that the person behind him was the one who caused these feelings. "You still haven't answered my question." she whispered in his ear. When did she sneak up on him? "I-its none of your bussiness." Takashi stuttered out, blushing slightly from the (lack of) distance between him and Saeko. Saeko noticed this and a playful smirk formed on her lips. Komuro noticed this and knew he was in for something.<p>

"Let's play it your way then." Saeko said and put herself on Komuro's lap. "Your punishment is that you're not going away from this chair until you answer my question." she said. "It's getting quite cold at night this time of the year." Takashi said, trying to not having to answer the question. "Have you thought of that?" Saeko took the blanket she grabbed downstairs. He smiled and wrapped the blanket around the two of them. Saeko put her her head in the crook of his neck as she lied on top of Komuro, a faint smile on her lips. "this is more like a reward then a punishment." Takashi said , half joking. "will you tell me now what's bothering you?" Saeko asked. She knew for a while something bothered him, and she was worried.

Takashi decide to take his chances. "Saeko" he said softly" look at me". Saeko looked confused at him, only to be suprised when his lips met hers. After a few seconds,he broke the kiss. " I love you Saeko. It bothered me I didn't recognized the feeling until now." "took you long enough to realize it." she said softly. "aren't you at least going to give a response?" he asked, a bit disappointed. Saeko took his face and kissed him softly. "how about this as a answer?". a playful smile tugged at komuro's lips. "I'm gonna need a little more conviction." he said before kissing her again. after a few hours they fell asleep on the roof, the blanket holding them together.

**the next morning**

"Has anyone seen Takashi?" Rei asked worried. "He went to the roof last night." Kohta said. "Didn't Saeko onee-chan go also there?" Alice asked innocently. "Takagi-san, this isn't going to end well, is it?" Kohta asked/stated scared. " best to give them some time before helping komuro. Whatever he did, he probably deserves it with whatever happened."

**on the roof**

Saeko woke up, confused why she was sleeping on top of him. When she remembered what happened. Rei came through the door. " Whatever you want to say, please do it quietly. Takashi is still sleeping." she warned Rei, fully aware of her habit of yelling a lot when she was angry. "Why are you sleeping on the roof with Takashi?" she asked angry. "Because we fell asleep after a few hours" Saeko said, having fun teasing her. "what did you do here?" "i'll let you imagine that." Her joke worked, seeing as Rei turned completely red before she ran back inside. "Having fun teasing her?" takashi asked. "By the color in your face and the thing that's poking me, i'm guessing you were imagining the same as her. am i right?" she asked with a smile. he nodded. "I wouldn't mind if you're my first, Takashi, but at least try to make it as romantic as possible at that time." she said with a smile. "You done teasing people?" Takashi asked. Saeko kissed him before whispering something into his ear, leaving him behind blushing.

"I was serious, you know."


	2. Chapter 2

hi everybody,here is the second chapter of my story. Before we begin I want to thank OTAKU-sig and Sergeant Daniels for their messages and Draco38 for helping me with this story. Anyways, enjoy the second chapter

"I was being serious, you know"

The sentence kept repeating itself in Takashi's mind before he went down. First things first. He had to clear up the misunderstanding with Rei. He found her in the living room, being comforted by Saya and Shizuka. Luckily they didn't see him yet.

"You do realize you're getting killed if you go talk to them right now?" Kohta asked him.

"You know what happened?" Takashi asked

"I know that you and Saeko-san were upstairs the whole night, so I was scared that the world was going to be destroyed a second time when Rei went up there."

"Aren't you overimagining things a bit?"

"Maybe, but my point is is that you and your little friend should stay low until the storm passes and try to make it up with Rei."

"I'm telling you nothing like that happened on the roof last night."

"Then what happened?"

"We just slept there." a female voice said behind them.

The two boys turned around and saw Saeko wearing an apron over her school uniform _"Too bad with clothes this time...wait,wait what the hell am I thinking?"_ Takashi thought.

"Are you disappointed that i'm wearing clothes under it this time?" Saeko asked as she pressed herself (and her breasts) against Takashi.

"What does she mean with that?" Kohta asked.

"Nothing" Takashi and Saeko said in unison.

"Anyway, all our clothing still lies in the humvee, so would you 2 boys be so nice to go get them please?" Saeko asked with a sweet smile.

"And aren't you coming along because?" Takashi asked.

"I'm going to clean up this mess that was your relationship with Rei."

"You were the one that made this mess in the first place!"

"How about I'll make it up to you?" Saeko whispered in his ear seductively... and ducked to dodge the book that hit Takashi right in his face.

"Ne Takashi, shouldn't you go get our stuff from the humvee if you got time to flirt with her?" Rei said with stretched arm a faked friendly tone that got the darker message across.

"I'll take Alice to the kitchen for breakfast." Shizuka said awkwardly.

"But I wanna watch. It looks like fun." alice whined.

"Believe me, you don't want to watch this."

"I'm coming with you to look at the engine while you're at it. Maybe we could use the humvee again." Saya said.

_"Get ready for the scolding."_ Takashi thought.

**at the humvee**

Saya checked the engine While Takashi and Kohta stood guard. Knowing the real reason why she came along, Takashi started talking.

"How much have you heard from Rei with about what happened?"

"She thinks that you and Saeko had sex on the roof last night because of what she said. I told her it couldn't be possible because you don't have the guts to do something like that. So the only question that remains is what did you do there."

"We just talked and slept there, that's all. And what was that about me not having the guts for that?"

"Wasn't it a bit too cold to sleep outside?"

"Well, Saeko had a blanket with her against the cold, so we wrapped it around us and we fell asleep like that. The next morning I woke up and saw Rei running away and Saeko smirking about something."

"No friggin wonder she was so shocked. And that's all that happened?"

Thinking back at the hours they kissed, Takashi started to blush slightly and decide to take a gamble.

"That's all that happened."

_"Please Saeko also stay quiet about it so that I won't be screwed."_ he thought.

"Ehm Takagi-san, the only reason that the humvee won't work is because there is no gas in the tank." Kohta said.

"... Are you serious?" she asked mad. A dreadful aura emitted from Saya. The two guys knew they'd pay the price for her embarrasment and what happened with Rei.

"Well, since the humvee is fine and useable and it wouldn't be safe to let it stand here." she said with an super villain smile.

"It was fine knowing you Kohta."

"Likewise Takashi. Likewise."

**In the house**

After Takashi, Kohta and Saya left Rei's anger turned into sorrow.

"Please tell me honestly, did you guys have sex on the roof?" Rei asked Saeko.

Saeko, seeing what she had caused, decide to make her relationship with Takashi a bit more interesting and she'll help make things back right between her and Takashi.

"We didn't do anything except for talking and falling asleep there. It was your own perverted mind that lead to his situation." she teased Rei.

"WHO DID YOU CALL A PERVERT?" Rei yelled.

"I didn't call you that, and you imagined me and Takashi having sex on the roof in the middle of a cold night when I said to use your imagination, so there has to be something in your mind that makes you think perverted. Perhaps your own desire to get with him like that , hmm?" Saeko said with a sweet tone.

After calming herself (barely) down, she went to the topic she wanted to talk about with Saeko.

"What are we going to do about Takashi? We both love him." Rei asked.

Saeko smirked, seeing her plan fall together. If it worked out, she could be with Takashi and get rid of Rei's attemps to seduce him.

"How about a contest? We make Takashi choose between us in two weeks and the loser has to give up on him." She proposed.

"So the the two weeks are so we could seduce him, I take it." Rei asked with a smirk.

"There's only one rule." Saeko warned Rei. "Takashi may not find about this under no circumstances. do we have an agreement?" Saeko stretched her hand out, and Rei shook it.

"So nothing happened last night?" Rei asked cautiously.

Saeko wanted to respond, but saw Takashi's pleading face in her head. "Nothing happened." she said with a smile.

Saya came in at that time with Takashi and Kohta crawling after her.

"What happened with you guys?" Rei asked

"Takagi-san made...us push the...humvee to this...place." Kohta panted.

"You two really are just a bunch of weaklings." Saya said with a huff.

Takashi was just sleeping on the floor, completely exhausted thanks to his lack of sleep last night. Saeko and Rei just put his arms over their shoulders and carried him to a bed.

"Sweet dreams" Saeko muttered before she gave him a kiss on his cheek, letting him sleep in peace.

aaaaaaaawww fluffy ending. But how will Takashi react on the advances of Rei and Saeko?

What's Saeko's real plan?

more important, you can't change the outcome of the story but you can change the path they have to walk for it(gotta stop drinking so much coffee). With other words, if you have an idea that's funny,cool,scary or any other thing you thought about, send it and I'll see if i can put it in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

hello and welcome to chapter 3. Before you can enjoy the chapters I have warning to make. I'm in Austria from 13-21 August. So I won't be able to write then. But I'll try and write something until I leave on, as my mother said so fittingly, a 'healthy vacation'. Who takes a sixteen year old guy for a healthy vacation? Vacation is alla bout being lazy and not doing anything. Anyway I'm drifting off.

Have fun reading chapter 3

Takashi woke up in a soft queen size bed. He tried to get up, but was pinned by Saeko and Rei who were both sleeping and using his chest as a pillow.

"_Did I die from exhaustion after pushing the humvee and went to heaven? If so, ARIGATO KAMI-SAMA_*!" he thought. He gave up on his attemps to get up and closed his eyes and relaxed, not wanting to wake up the girls. After 5 minutes of pure bliss, Rei woke up and saw that Takashi was awake.

"Ohayo* Takashi." she mumbled softly.

"I think it's already past morning." he said with a smile, thinking she looked cute with a still sleepy face.

"Wait, why are you two sleeping on top of me?"

"Well uhm, to be honest..."

_Flashback_

_Saeko and Rei looked at Takashi who was sleeping without a care in the world. "You know, I'm kinda tired after carrying Takashi here." Saeko said while (fake) yawning. "How about you, Rei? You look like you didn't get much sleep either." _

_"I-I'm fine. You don't have to worry that much." Rei lied._

_"Okay. In any case, oyasumi*." Saeko said as she went to lie down in the same bed as Takashi and closed her eyes. Rei, feeling angry and jealous at the same time, did the same as Saeko and also lay in the bed. She started to get mad as Saeko chuckled._

_"What's so funny?" Rei asked._

_"That I had to go this far to help you get some rest. You really look like you could use it." she said with a kind smile. Rei almost felt guilty that she had any bad feelings towards Saeko. The two girls laid their heads on Takashi's chest, immediately calmed by his slow heartbeat. "Oyasumi Rei." Saeko whispered._

_"Oyasumi Saeko."_

_"Rei?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I'm still going to win."_

_"Shut up and go to sleep."_

_End of flashback_

"And that's what happened." Rei said with a smile. Not knowig a proper response, Takashi just face palmed with his now free left hand.

"You'll get a headache if you do that to much." Saeko muttered softly.

"Sorry, did we wake you up?" Takashi asked.

"No,Rei did it."

"I'm going to get something to eat. Are you two coming too or are you going to stay in bed?"

They followed him downstairs and went to the kitchen. "You're finally awake. Do you have any idea what the time is." Saya asked irritated.

"I have a feeling you'll get mad if I say no." Takashi said. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 17.25.

"_Did we sleep through the whole day?"_ Takashi thought. Some leader he was.

"So what are we gonna do with the humvee?" Shizuka asked.

"Since it only needs gas, I thought we could get it from the tank station 5 blocks away." Kohta suggested.

"And how are we getting the humvee there without getting swarmed by them?" Saya asked.

"Who said the humvee needed to go to the gas station?" Saeko said.

"We could use the jerrycans in the humvee to carry the gas to this place." Takashi said, catching on to her plan.

"Who is going to do that and when?" Rei asked.

"Me, right now." Takashi said. "Kohta, stay on the balcony that looks over on the street with your rifle. Saya, make sure everything is all right with the humvee. Rei cover Saya while she does that. and Shizuka."

"Yes?"

"Could you make me a sandwich for along the road?"

Kohta had to stop Saya attacking him because according to her he 'said something stereotypical and degrading about women'.

"Here's some water too." Alice said while holding a bottle of water.

"Arigato, Alice." Takashi said with a soft smile. He still couldn't understand how something as pure as a innocent child could exist in what's left of this world.

"You didn't say anything about Saeko." Shizuka said with a sly smile.

"Because we all already know which ones of our group do this kind of job." Kohta said.

"I know, and that's why I made enough for two persons."She said handing Takashi the food. It was put in a lunchbox that she found somewhere in the kitchen. Saeko came in the kitchen.

"Ready to go Takashi?" she asked.

"Almost. I just need a backpack."

Rei tossed him a black shoulderbag. Then she hugged Takashi tightly, like it was the last time she'd see him. "Please come back safely." she whispered. He kissed her forehead.

"Don't I always?" he said with a smile.

"Are you ready now Casanova?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They ran as silently as they could towards the gas station with the jerrycans, soon being swallowed by the last shadows the buildings casted with the undergoing sun.

"They're going to be fine." Shizuka said to Rei. Everybody noticed her worried look.

"I just have a feeling something is going to happen." She said.

Rei was right something was going to happen, but not the kind of thing she expected.

"Takashi wait. Let's go in here for a bit." she said opening the door of an empty house. Takashi followed her and shut the door behind him. as soon as he did, Saeko started kissing him furiously. Takashi was suprised, but began kissing back as furious after a second. After a few minutes they parted for air.

"What was that with Rei?" Saeko asked with a slightly jealous undertone in her voice. Unfortunate for her, Takashi heard it.

"I was just comforting her. Don't tell me you're jealous." he said while trailing butterfly kisses along her neck. Saeko tried to stay angry at him but it cost her a lot of effort.

"You know I love you." Takashi whispered in her ear.

Those five worlds made her forget everything she was mad about. Takashi kissed her again, but in a more loving and gentle way then before. She didn't mind if he was more often like this. After kissing for a while, Takashi stopped.

"Shouldn't we go get the gas now?" he asked.

"Can't we stay like this fo 5 more minutes?" she asked with a cute pout. Takashi couldn't resist that pout and she knew it.

"Five more minutes." he gave in. Those five minutes turned into an hour before they got the gas.

**explanation of the japanese terms.**

ARIGATO KAMI-SAMA : thank you god (I would think the same in that situation)

Ohayo: good morning

Oyasumi : good night


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that i that i deleted the first version of this chapter but the sidenotes of Draco38, my editor, were still in it (Thank you for pointing it out!) anyways enjoy the clean version of chapter four and once again I won't be uploading from 13-21 august

While Takashi and Saeko were gone, Saya and Rei did as told. They were silent for a few minutes, until Alice came.

"Rei nee-san?" She asked innocently.

"Is there something Alice-chan?"

"Can I also play in that contest you and Saeko nee-san were talking about?"

They heard a thud as Saya hit her head against the motor hood. "Could you repeat that?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"Rei and Saeko nee-san are holding a contest over Takashi nii-san's heart or something. It sounded like fun so I wanted to join in." she said with a smile, oblivious to the things she said. Saya was thinking a few seconds before she got a devious smile on her face.

"Alice, go find Sensei for me and tell her to come to the dining room. You" she said as she pointed to Rei "Come with me." What's going on? I hope it's worth waking up for." Shizuka said as she came out of the bedroom. "Oh, I'm sure it's worth it. Remember our little talk from this morning?"

_flashback_

_Saya and Shizuka were just hanging around in the living room when they saw Rei coming in with a hurt look. "What's wrong Rei?" Saya asked._

_"T-takashi's..." she said before she started crying. Shizuka held her in a gentle hug and stroked her back. After a while she calmed down enough to talk._

_"So what happened?" Saya asked was worried because it has to be painful to get her that upset._

_"I-I think Saeko and Takashi had sex on the roof last night."_

_Bye worries and curiosity. Hello anger and disbelief._

_"How stupid could you be for thinking that? I'll bet my life on it that that didn't happen."_

_"How can you be so sure?" Shizuka asked._

_"Because we all know how SPINELESS he is."_

_Shizuka laughed awkwardly. "Saya, don't you think that you're a bit to harsh on Takashi?" she asked._

_"Trust me, I'm being nice right now."_

_"I do not want to hear her when she gets serious." Rei and Shizuka thought._

_"And you," Saya said pointing at Rei. "If you decide to stop whining about these kind of things and actually try to win him over then we promise to help you." she said._

_"Do you understand?" She asked._

_Rei looked at her and smiled._

_"Yeah."_

_end of flashback_

"So basically you have to seduce Takashi in two weeks and then Saeko'll back off?" Saya asked.

"It's kinda weird if you put it like that, but yeah." Rei responded.

"I got an idea that could help." Shizuka said.

"That would be the first time then." Saya retorted

"Well, genius girl, why won't you come up with an idea with your zero experience in love and seduction, hmmm?"

"... Just tell us your friggin plan."

**1 hour later**

"We're back." Takashi yelled.

"Good, you're finally here. Rei is upstairs crying, go comfort her." Saya ordered while pushing him to the stairs.

Takashi entered the bedroom where Rei was. He saw her sitting on the edge of the bed he slept in this morning.

"Rei, you okay?" he asked concerned.

She just stayed quiet and hugged Takashi.

_Flashback #2_

_"So I have to make him feel guilty?" Rei asked._

_"No, you have to make him realise his mistakes and let him comfort you for the pain he caused you." Shizuka said._

_"So how do I do that?"_

_"Hit him where it hurts." When both girls looked confused, she sighed._

_"You have to wake his caveman instinct to protect you. Make yourself look weak in front of him and he'll try to comfort you. Then take advantage of that." She said with a sinister smile._

_"You're creeping me out with that smile." Saya said._

_"What smile?" _

_"Nevermind."_

_"So, you know already what to say?" _

_Rei just nodded._

_"Then go upstairs. We'll send him to you when he comes back."_

_end of flashback #2_

"I was afraid you wouldn't come back." Rei said softly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Takashi asked.

"I was afraid that you would be bitten by them or that you just ran away with Saeko. I don't want to lose you like Hisashi." she said while almost crying. Takashi didn't know what to do, so he just put his arms around her.

"I won't abandon you just like that." he whispered in her ear.

"Could you sleep here with me tonight?" Rei asked. When she saw Takashi's blush she added the magic words. "Not like that. I just want a peaceful night of sleep."

"Fine. But I'll leave once you're in a deep sleep." He tried to bargain. Rei put her head on his chest. "How are you going to get away now?" She asked.

"Fine, you win." he admitted. When he didn't hear a response, he looked down to see her already asleep. A few minutes later Saeko walked in.

"Could you help me please?" he whispered. She smiled and claimed the other side of his chest. "How is this helping me?" he (still) whispered.

"I'm keeping the other side warm." she whispered back. Knowing he couldn't win anymore, he just gave up. He kissed her cheek and they both went to sleep with a smile. Outside Saya and Shizuka were watching. "How does that indecisive idiot keep pulling it off?" Saya wondered.

"Let them just sleep for now, okay? We should do the same."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello and welcome to chapter 5 of the series. _

_You know, originally this should have been a one-shot,but then Sergeant Daniels asked if there would be a continuation and I thought 'Why not?' For people who haven't noticed sometimes I'm completely random._

_Also I got the hmm guy's name so I want to thank him properly now. Thank you _nooneimportant2.

_Anyways enjoy chapter 5_

_"Takashi's mine!" Rei yelled while she pulled Takashi towards her._

_"No, he's mine." Saeko said while she pulled Takashi towards her. It kept on going like that for a few minutes, until Shizuka cut in their fight._

_"Why won't you just share him?" she asked with a sinister smile._

_"Great idea. We should just cut him in half." Rei said with a wicked smile as she suddenly held a chainsaw that came out of nowhere._

_"Do you want left or right Saeko?"_

_"I'll go for left."_

_"then let the operation begin." The two girls started to laugh like maniacs._

_"Screw this, I'm outta here." Takashi said._

_"And how're you gonna run away?"Saeko asked._

_"What're you talking a... How the hell did i get strapped on this table?" Takashi yelled as he suddenly was strapped on a iron table._

_"Oyasumi Takashi." Saeko said while Rei started getting DANGEROUSLY close with the chainsaw to his pants._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!"_

Takashi woke up, panting and sweating hard. He thought he was still restrained until he saw the position he was in. Rei and Saeko each used a side of him as pillow and fore some unexplainable reason, Alice lay on top of him. Before he could even try to move, Kohta came in.

"...What the hell?" He whispered.

"I have no friggin clue either. Could you please help me out of this?" Takashi whispered back.

"Oh no, you deserve to suffer like this. Think of it as Karma." Saya said.

"Where did you come from?"

"I was behind fatty here the whole time. Have fun staying like that for a while." She said with an evil grin as she dragged Kohta with her. Takashi tried to think of a way to get away without waking the trio up. As he was about to give up, Alice woke up.

"Ohayo Takashi nii-san." she said with an innocent smile.

"Why are you lying on top of me?"

"Because it looked like Saeko and Rei nee-san were comfy, so I wanted to try it too."

"_That kind of reasoning always get me into trouble, so why does nobody blame a little kid for it._" he thought. Then he got an idea.

"Alice, would you like to pull a little prank?" Seeing how her eyes started sparkling, he knew he got her attention.

"Can you get 2 feathers from that pillow there?" She got the feathers, and held it close to their noses.

"Who taught you that?"

"Kohta did once with Shizuka when she fell asleep after she drank from those grey cans with 'beer' on them. Why can't I try that?" she asked.

"Because you will stop growing and always have the body of a little kid."

"But I still want to grow up."

"Then avoid those cans until you're 21."

Rei woke up with a frown. "Sorry did we wake you up?" Takashi asked.

"Ya think? Let's go down for breakfast."

"I want to but my left side is still stuck." Rei looked at Saeko for two seconds, then kicked her off the bed.

"Problem solved, let's go."

"You really enjoyed that didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Why am I on the floor?" Saeko asked.

"You probably tossed around too much." Rei shrugged.

"_And I'm the pope." _Takashi thought.

" I thought you were a gentleman Takashi." Saeko said.

"Need some help getting up Oujo-sama*?" Takashi asked with a deep bow and hand outstretched. Saeko started laughing. Rei started to feel jealous.

"Takashi, she isn't the only Oujo-sama here." She said with a playful tone.

"But he's my butler for today." Saeko retorded as she pulled Takashi towards her

"No, he's mine." Rei said as she pulled Takashi towards her.

"Wow, _deja vu_" he thought"_... oh crap_" Rei and Saeko kept pulling him towards them.

"Uhm, you guys don't happen to have chainsaw with you, do you?" Takashi asked. When they let him go in confusion, he ran downstairs.

"Did he hit his head on the way yesterday?"

"Not that I know."

"Where's Alice?"

"Probably downstairs already."

**downstairs**

Saya looked at a pale Takashi.

"What happened to you while we were down here?" She asked.

"When you left me there, the three of them woke up after a few minutes and exhausted me completely in the bed." He said.

"In what way?" Kohta asked.

"Ways I didn't think that even were possible."

"Did I exhaust you?" Alice asked.

"No, you were the most gentle from the three of them." he said with a smile.

"YOU FRIGGIN PEDOPHILE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL?" Saya yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME YOU PERVERT?"

"YOU'RE THE PERVERT FOR THINKING LIKE THAT!"

"SHUT UP!" Shizuka yelled. A dark threathening aura came from her.

"Hai, Sensei*." they both said weakly.

*Oujo-sama: my lady

*Hai sensei : Yes teacher


	6. Chapter 6

Yay chapter 6 already! I might be updating in a faster pace at the moment, but I repeat once again I won't be updating between 13 and 21 august because I'm in Austria with my family then.

Anyways enjoy

"So we got the gas?" Takashi asked.

"we've got one jerrycan, so we've got enough to get to the gas station." Saeko responded.

"Food and water?"

"Enough for a few days."

"Weapons and ammo?"

"Kohta checked them , but we'll need to be careful with the ammo. We don't have much left."

"Do we have a place where we can get some more?"

"A gun store 4 blocks away. We could try there."

"Spare clothes?"

"We have some."

"A clear road?"

"... We still need to find something for that." The street was swarming with 'Them' because of the fight Takashi and Saya had. The front gate held them luckily and the humvee stood in the garage, but they needed a way out of there. Takashi was observing everything from atop the roof with Saeko. Looking around Takashi got an idea.

"How high do you think these walls are?" Takashi asked.

"I'd say 8 or 9 feet and half a foot thick."

"And the distance between that wall and the one next to it?"

"4 feet. Why?"

"I climb the wall here, with the ladder in the shed, jump to the next one and go to the ammo store to see if I can find something to make a distraction and extra ammo."

"And we do the same here and prepare to leave while you pretend to be in Assassin's creed."

"Exactly. Now where are those walkie talkies that we found last week?"

"And maybe an back pack just in case you find something?"

"Could come in handy. Now did I forget something?"

"One thing." Saeko wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him."Now you're good to go."

**5 minutes later**

"So, why are you coming with me Rei?" Takashi asked.

"Because we can carry more with two persons and I could use the exercise." she said with a sweet smile.

Takahi just sighed, knowing better then to start an argument right now. "All right, but if you lose your balance, try to fall towards the side where it's safe."

He climbed on the first wall and started to walk carefully and as silent as possible. Judging from the soft shuffling behid him, Rei was also on the wall. They walked until they got to the second wall. He ran the last few feet and jumped safely towards the other side. He walked on, but a little faster. Rei still followed him, judging from the sound. They went on like that for two blocks until they jumped off when they found a place where they could easily climb up again. They got enough distance from Them to talk normally.

"Ne Takashi, what do you think of Saeko?" Rei asked.

"...Come again?"

"What do you think of Saeko?"

He knew he MUST watch his words right now, or else he could be in a lot of trouble.

"Uhm, I thinks she's a great swordswoman, she really helps and supports the group a lot and is always kind to everybody." he said. Rei knew he was avoiding the question so she tried another way.

"Then what do you think of me?"

"I think you're great. You're energetic, bright, beautiful and it's funny how you freak out sometimes." he said with a small smile.

"Then if you had to choose between me and Saeko, who would you choose?" Takashi hated doing this, but he had to make a few things clear first.

"If you had asked me that question a few years ago, I would have definitly said you," Rei knew she wouldn't like the answer "but after you started dating Hisashi, I closed my heart for those kind of feelings." It stayed quiet like that for a minute. Takashi stopped as Rei embraced him from behind.

"What if I told you I dated Hisashi just to get you jealous?" she asked.

"Then it got the reverse effect of what you hoped for." Rei knew it, she blew it.

"But that was then and this is now, so I don't think about that anymore."

"So I still have a chance?" she asked hopeful. Takashi knew he shouldn't do this.

"If you can melt my frozen heart." He said with a smile.

"Since when are you so poetic?"

"The world has ended anyways, so why not try something new?"

They arrived at the gun store. They went inside and saw that there was still some stuff left. Takashi took the walkie talkie.

"Kohta we're here. what ammo do we need?" Takashi spoke into the walkie talkie

" We need 12gauge rounds for the shotgun, 7.62mm for the rifle and 9mm for Takagi-san's pistol. It should stand on the boxes which kind of ammo is in it." Kohta's voice came out of the old walkie talkie.

"Need something else?"

"A few extra empty mags would be great."

"Takashi come look at this." Rei called.

Takashi went towards Rei who had a suprised face with what she found.

"Oh holy shit." Takashi said.

"What's up?" Kohta asked.

"Kohta, do you know how to use a hand grenade?"

"... Takashi, If this is a joke, I swear to god-"

"No need to. It's real" Takashi cut him off.

"How many?"

"two belts of six."

"We're going to have a blast with this stuff."

"That was a lame joke."

"It's going to be like the 4th of July."

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, i'm back from austria with bruises from climbing, perfect blackmail material and a weird drink called Almdudler. Not bad actually. I want to thank Draco38 because he keeps helping me. You should check out his new story **Living with the DEAD** (and the others as well). To quote a certain person "I nerded all over the floor."

Anyways, enjoy chapter 7

"So why are we doing it like this?" Takashi asked.

"If you do something like this, you just have to go all out." Kohta answered.

They were sitting on the roof with two grenades, some paint and a bottle of wine, planning how they would leave. From their position they saw the others loading the Humvee. Looking down into the street, Takashi and Kohta were planning to throw the grenades in the crowd of Them to get the best, ahem, 'results'.

"The paint and the grenades I can understand, but why the hell did you bring a bottle of wine along with you?" Takashi asked.

"Because we're going to 'make a strategy', so we'll be up here for a while." Kohta hinted. Takashi opened the bottle of wine and drank a bit.

"Over a bottle of wine?"

"Why not?"

"What do you want to talk about?" Takashi asked before he took a second gulp.

"I know what you did the first night." Takashi spit the wine out with an anime face.

"Um, I don't remember much from that night, so-"

"Cut the crap, I heard your confession and saw what you did the first few minutes." Kohta cut him off.

"I hoped it would stay secret for a while." Takashi said as he passed the wine to Kohta

"I will keep it a secret on one condition."

"And that is?"

"Please help me confess to Takagi-san."

"Thank god I don't have any wine in my mouth right now."

"Will you help?"

"I can't help you. I just blurted it out because the timing seemed right."

"How about I help you?" Saeko asked from behind them. Takashi ran to the door, checked if there was anybody else, and ran back to Saeko and Kohta.

"How much did you hear?" Kohta asked, scared.

"Pretty much about everything. I know you're impulsive Takashi, but I didn't know it was that bad." She admitted.

"Is it that bad I blurted my feelings out without second thought?"

"Sorry I'm butting in, but are you really going to help me?" Kohta asked.

"I'm sure I can give better advice then our hotheaded leader here." She said with a smile. She sat down between Kohta and Takashi and took the wine. They drank while Saeko gave advice to Kohta.

"Aww, the wine is empty." Saeko said sadly.

"And it was so good." Takashi commented.

"Don't worry, I hid a few bottles in the Humvee where Shizuka-san can't find them." Kohta said with a smile.

"Did you also learn that from that military guy?" Takashi asked.

"Yep, 'always keep an Ace in the hole' he told me. Now let's get to business." Kohta with his sadistic grin. "I suggest we throw a grenade where there're the most of Them, and then in the opposite direction of where we have to go."

"And put the table here as make-shift cover for the flying gore." Takashi added.

"You two really like this kind of stuff, don't you?" Saeko asked.

"We're still guys. Of course we love blowing stuff up."

Alice came up. "What're we going to blow up?" she asked excited.

"About a quarter of the horde in front of us if we're lucky." Kohta responded.

"Can I watch?" Alice asked with puppy dog eyes.

"You've influenced her way too much." Saeko accused Kohta, half joking.

"I can't help it if she likes these kind of things."

Takashi and Kohta looked at each other for a second.

"Why not?" Was Takashi's answer.

"I'll go to the Humvee. See you in a bit." Saeko said as she kissed Takashi on the cheek and left.

"Are Takashi onii-san and Saeko onee-chan like mama and papa now?" Alice asked.

"Yes, but you can't tell nobody, ok?" Saeko said with a gentle smile.

"Okay." Alice said with an innocent smile.

Takashi and Kohta put the table on its side in front of them. They saw Saeko waving as a sign that they could begin with their plan.

"Go ahead Kohta." Takashi said with an excited smile.

"Wait! Takagi one-san gave me this." Alice interrupted. She held two of those plastic umbrellas you could see through.

"Come here you little angel." Kohta said as he hugged Alice. They opened the umbrellas and put them over the table. Kohta threw the grenade and ducked behind his umbrella. The grenade fell into the middle of the horde and exploded. Some of Them flew away, limbs and heads flew around, it was pure carnage, and it was… friggin awesome for the three people on the roof top. They cheered in pure excitement when the grenade exploded. An arm landed behind Kohta.

"Hey Takashi, need a hand?" he asked as he waved with the arm. The two of them started laughing. After a minute Kohta took Alice downstairs to the Humvee as Takashi waited for the signal to throw the second grenade. When he saw it, he threw the second grenade to the opposite direction they had to go. While They followed the sound of the second explosion, Takashi ran downstairs, opened the gates and jumped in the Humvee. They left towards the tank station and after that… well, they would think about that later.


	8. Chapter 8

hello and sorry for the later update then usual. I had some typical teenage troubles, but with the help of Draco38 I solved them. Thanks a lot for helping me with this story and giving me advice. Now I'm going to do something new: reacting to the comments of the latest chapter (If it isn't just update soon or something like that). Let me know if it's a good idea or not.

sergeantdaniels: thank you to keep commenting and praising me, but i still think i've got a long way to go. Thanks anyways for your kind words.

Draco38: Alice taking over the world? (looking at gun pointed at my head) of course she isn't planning that. it's not like she's an evil child genius or somthing *nervous laugh*

SaekoBthekiller01: I'm sure there're others that you'd also like since mine still has a lot of room for improvement. There're a lot better writers then me here.

Now that I've done that, Enjoy

The group arrived at the gas station without attracting much attention. Takashi and Kohta jumped out first and each stood guard at a side of the Humvee, ready to shoot at any moment. Saeko and Rei joined them to support them. Finally, Shizuka came out and started filling the Humvee and the two jerry cans with gasoline. It was quiet and everyone was cautious, until they decided it was safe since nothing happened. Kohta and Takashi made themselves comfortable on the Humvee, and kept an eye on the surroundings. Alice and Saya came out of the car and started talking with Shizuka. Saeko pulled Rei a bit further away from the rest.

"What did you want to talk about?" Rei asked carefully. She had an uneasy feeling.

"I just wanted to propose a different ending for our little game." Saeko said in a friendly tone.

"And that is?"

"We could share Takashi."

"WHAT?"

"What do you think they're talking about?" Takashi asked Kohta.

"Dunno, but I got the feeling you're gonna have to clean up their mess."

"Great. Just what I needed."

"Sarcasm isn't going to help you."

"What's sarcasm?" Alice asked.

"It's when you say something, but you let the person you're talking to know that you mean the opposite through the tone of your voice." Saya tried to explain it to the nine year old.

"No, really?" Takashi said sarcastic.

"Was that sarcasm?" Alice asked.

"Yep. Oh come on Saya, don't be mad. It was for an educational purpose." Takashi said with a smile.

"THAT'S IT! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! FUCK YOU BUSUJIMA-SENPAI, I'M LEAVING!" Rei yelled while she stormed away.

"Where do we meet?" Kohta asked while he handed Takashi a bag.

"The temple on the top of that hill. Leave as soon as possible, that screaming probably attracted some attention." Takashi said a bit frustrated.

"It's already getting dark, so you better hurry up."

"Ittekimasu*" he said while he left. Saeko gave him a quick kiss. "Itterashai*." She said with a smile as she gave him his shotgun. The reactions were a bit divided. Takashi smiled a bit after that action while he left, Kohta and Shizuka looked in approval, Saya was surprised and Alice had no idea why Saya was so shocked.

"Saya onee-san what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Aren't you surprised at that?" She asked Alice in return.

"Mommy and daddy used to do that as well. They told me they showed each other that they loved each other and were happy together. So it'll mean the same with them." She explained with a smile.

"Rei will be devastated."

"Can't he do it with Rei as well?"

"It's wrong to do things like that."

"Says who?"

"The society."

"But wasn't society destroyed?"

"Yeah, but-"

"And if they both don't mind it, would it then be a problem?"

"I-I guess not…"

"So what's the problem then?"

Saya looked baffled at the little girl. Since when was she this smart? In the background Kohta and Shizuka were looking at the very first argument that Takagi Saya was losing. Too bad they didn't have something to capture the moment but their memories.

Meanwhile Rei was walking away from the group and turned in random streets. "Damn that slutty sword girl. Why the hell did she have to say that?" she muttered under her breath. She heard someone kick again a can. She turned around, ready to strike with her weapon. It fell out of her hand when her head was hit with something. Her arms were pinned against the wall with an iron grip. She saw her assailants. Two junkies in hoodies that obviously went mad. She remembered a similar situation at a gas station. At that time Takashi was with her and protected her. She yelled, hoping he would come.

"Takashi!"

"You're boyfriend isn't coming for you." One of the junkies said with an evil grin. Which disappeared the moment he felt the barrel of the shotgun against his head.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Let her go." Takashi said with menace in his voice. The junkies let go of her and tried to run away. Takashi fired two shots, each of them hitting a junkie in the legs. They fell down with a painful screams. "Let's go, we attracted way too much attention." He said in a tone that you would use to say you just put out the thrash.

"Are you just going to let us bleed to death here?" One of them asked in disbelief. "I wouldn't dare. Oh by the way, you got some company." Takashi said casually as he pointed to Them. A few them walked towards the now screaming junkie.

"You ready to go?" Takashi asked Rei.

"Uhn. I already got my rifle back." They walked away for the gruesome scene that unfolded behind their backs. Ten minutes later, they found an abandoned warehouse to take shelter in for the night.

"Why did you come after me?" Rei asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I was worried about you. With a reason" Takashi said with his eyes closed. He didn't see the smile that formed on Rei's lips. She noticed the backpack Takashi had with him.

"What's in the backpack?" Rei asked curiously.

"I dunno. Kohta gave it to me when I left." They opened it. Takashi and Rei were immediately grateful for what he put inside. There was enough food to have a small meal each, some ammo and some kind of bottle. Takashi took the bottle and saw that it was a bottle of the wine that they drank on the rooftop. "Why did he put wine in it?" Rei wondered out loud.

"Because he knew I could use the drink. That and he probably didn't want Shizuka to find this or one of the others."

"How much did you take from the house we stayed in?"

"Four, maybe five bottles."

"Why?"

"It would be a huge waste to let something as good as this just layin somewhere." Takashi said sheepishly. He opened the bottle and drank a bit from it before he passed it to Rei. She took a sip from it, another one and then a big gulp.

"Looks like it's not that bad, ne?" Takashi said with a smile. They started laughing and started talking about random stuff.

"So, why did I have to put the wine in it?" Kohta asked Saya.

"Because Rei also deserves a chance."

*Ittekimasu: I'm leaving

*Itterashai: have a safe trip


	9. Chapter 9

**hello, and welcome to chapter nine. I don't know how much further I'll write the story, but I'll probably find some inspiration somewhere.**

**Anyways, if you think this chapter is too cheesy or something at the end, BLAME FRANK SINATRA. That came wrong. He's a great singer and writing while listening to him is much easier and more natural then i thought. Kinda weird, a sixteen year old metal head that likes frank sinatra. Oh well, I've done stranger stuff. **

**Enjoy ^^**

**(edit: i noticed that some text got lost right after the next morning. I put the missing part in, so if you've read this already, do it again. everything will make more sense.)**

It was past midnight when Takashi and Rei started to feel the effects of alcohol kick in. They were talking just a moment ago, but when they went silent Takashi started to think.  
>"<em>How is the rest doing? Did they find shelter? Do they have something to keep them warm this night? Were they able to put Alice to bed? Did Kohta and Saya get together already? Are they together in bed already do- OOOOKKKAAY STOP RIGHT THERE BEFORE YOU GET TRAUMATIZED BY YOUR OWN IMAGINATION!"<em>  
>"Takashi, are you all right? You look kind of shocked?" Takashi looked at Rei. She looked cute when she was worried, especially with the moonlight illuminating her from behind. It made her skin shine and highlighted, uhm, certain areas to call it safely.<br>"Uhm, I was just thinking." Takashi said with a small blush. When he saw Rei's smirk, he quickly looked away.  
>"About what could it be?" Rei asked teasing.<br>"Well, winter is nearing and the nights are getting cold, so I was thinking about how we could stay warm this night." Takashi explained in a rush.  
>"There're various ways to do that."<br>"What did you have in mind?"  
>"It's just something I heard of, but sharing body-heat seems to work wonderfully." Rei whispered in his ear. Takashi looked surprised at Rei. Then he noticed the empty bottle. Last time he checked, there was still… half… in… it.<p>

**…**

...

...

Crap. He's alone with a girl in an abandoned warehouse. A drunk girl. That's in love with him. And is more assertive when she's in that state. Not good. And if that wasn't bad enough, he felt his hormones kick the living crap out of his partly sober mind. He had to act. Now. In the correct way.  
>"I'll go find something to use as a blanket." Takashi said as he got up a bit too quick. He staggered a bit thanks to the alcohol. Rei supported him. He looked at her, but looked a bit too low. He stared right in to her cleavage. Rei saw it and pressed herself against Takashi. Takashi felt her breast pressing against his arm… Scratch that, it looked like his arm was put right between them. He felt his face heat up.<br>"See, I told you it worked." Rei said as she came closer with her face. She gently put her lips against his. Fuck it. The hormones won. Takashi gave in, starting to kiss back. They continued their kiss for two minutes before they had to stop for some much needed air. They looked in each other's eyes for a moment before they started kissing again. This time Takashi became a bit rougher and it made Rei moan. Suddenly Rei's head fell down.  
>"Rei, all you all right?" Takashi asked worried. He blinked in confusion when he heard a light snoring. Did she just fall asleep while they were making out?<br>"I can't be that bad. Right?" Takashi asked to himself. He put Rei down gently before he found a sheet he could use as a blanket to cover her. After he did that, Takashi went out the door and breathed the cool night air in.  
>"What the hell did you just do? Don't you love Saeko?" he said angry to himself. He didn't know that Rei heard while she fell into a deep slumber.<p>

**The next morning**  
>Rei woke up with a terrible head ache. When she saw Takashi sleeping seven feet away from her and the blanket draped around her, she remembered last night. She looked ashamed at Takashi. She assumed for a while already that Takashi was in love with Saeko and what he said last night, proved it. Yet he did that to her last night.<p>

_After you got drunk. He'll probably treat it as a mistake or pretend he doesn't care as always._

She wanted to know the truth. She waited until Takashi woke up.

Takashi opened his eyes with a slight head ache. He saw Rei staring at him with a serious look on her face.

"About last night…" Takashi started.

"Do you love her?"

"… Yes. I'm sorry if I hurt you with what I did last night, but the truth is that I love Saeko." Takashi braced himself for a punch and some screaming, but it never came. He looked at Rei.

"It already ended for me when I started dating Hisashi, didn't it? And yet I kept on using and hurting you." She kissed Takashi one last time.  
>"Maybe I can start to move on right now." She said with tears in her eyes. Takashi pulled her into a hug, and she just started crying.<br>"I will always care for you Rei." He whispered.

"What are you going to do about Saeko?" Rei asked.  
>"Tell her the truth, hope she doesn't kill me and forgives me. And if I survive it, I'm going to give Kohta a piece of my mind."<br>"She won't kill you."  
>"I sincerely hope so." They both started laughing.<br>"Let's go. The others will be worried about us."  
>They went to the temple where they promised to meet the others. Scared for what might happen with the group when the news came out, but it was something they had to do. Better come clean than to keep quiet about it. It would be that more devastating if they kept it quiet.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10 is here woot woot! wow, my first story and I already have over 3.000 hits. thousand! I would've been glad if I hit the thousand when I was finished with the story. So thank you everybody for reading my story and following it.**

**Now for the bad news. School startas tomorrow for me (NOOOOO!), so I have less time to write. (broke my own heart while writing this DX)**

**anyways enjoy ^^**

"We're here." Saya said a bit too loud. She noticed Saeko had been staring absentmindedly through the window since Takashi went after Rei. When Saya didn't get a reaction from her, she started to get angry. Nobody ignored her without facing the consequences. Before she could yell at Saeko, something happened that pissed her off even more. Alice literally jumped on Saeko's lap and got her attention.

"What's wrong Alice?" Saeko asked surprised.

"We arrived at the temple. Saya onee-san tried to get your attention, but you didn't react."

"Really?"

"Yes. You seem a bit out of it Saeko onee-san."

"I'm just worried about Takashi and Rei."

"They'll be fine. Tomorrow, Takashi onii-chan will be jumping on the doorstep here to see you."

"Why are you so sure?"

"I've seen the two of you busy when you think you're alone." Alice said with a sly smile. It disappeared after a second and she was her usual self again.

"Let's go inside. It's getting cold." Saeko said with a small smile. Honestly, this kid was way too smart some times.

"Goddammit. I try to pull her attention for 5 whole minutes and that brat does it in 5 seconds! What does she have that I don't?" Saya muttered.

"Don't let it get to you, Takagi-san. You can't have everything."

"Shut up, you fat gun-otaku."

Everybody tried to distract Saeko for the rest of the night, but her mind would wander occasionally to Takashi and Rei. What are they doing at the moment? Have they found shelter? Food? Something to keep them warm? Eventually Saeko fell in to a light sleep, filled with disturbing dreams that kept haunting her.

**The next morning**

Takashi and Rei arrived at the temple an hour after the sun went up. They quietly opened the door, trying not to wake anyone up. Rei sat herself on the porch in front of the chambers, while Takashi had an idea. Saeko might hit him later, but he was willing to take that risk. He snuck in the room where Saeko was sleeping. He looked for a bit at her sleeping face. It looked so calm and peaceful; he didn't feel his hangover and wanted to go sleep next to her. He slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around her. In her sleep, Saeko snuggled closer towards him. After a minute, Takashi was fast asleep, his and Saeko's heart beating at the same steady pace.

A few hours later, Saeko woke up and felt a familiar comfort.

"Wake up, darling." She said softly.

"Just a few more minutes."

"I know something better to do with those minutes."

"Saeko."

"What happened?"

"Well, Kohta put some wine in that bag he handed me, Rei and I got drunk and we… kissed."

Saeko was glad she was lying with her back to Takashi, so he didn't have to see her hurt look.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I felt like I betrayed you when that happened. I love you and yet I did something stupid like that."

Saeko was surprised when she heard the magical words.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I did something stupid."

"No before that."

"I felt like I-"

"Right after that."

Finally understanding what she wanted to hear, Takashi whispered it again in her ear.

"I love you."

Saeko looked at Takashi, blushing in surprise and happiness. She never thought she would hear those words. She kissed him softly. Takashi pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He let his hands roam over her body and came to rest on her thighs. Saeko felt his abs through his shirt. After a few minutes of making out and touching each other's body, clothes flew through the room. After getting over the initial pain, Saeko started moaning the name of the man she loved and became one with.

**Meanwhile outside **

"Wow, they're really going for it." Shizuka said surprised. She joined Rei on the porch a few minutes before things heated up in there. Rei was telling what happened the last night, when they heard the moans. She had a red shade on her face from embarrassment. "I'm just glad Alice doesn't hear it. I have no idea how to explain this to her."

"Explain what? The game they're playing?" Alice asked.

"Uhm yes." Rei said awkwardly.

"Mommy and Daddy always said that they were wrestling and I was too young and it was dangerous for me to join."

"When could you join then?" Shizuka asked.

"When I'm 17."

"What happens with the brat when she's 17?" Saya asked with Kohta behind her. She then heard Saeko's moans. Kohta looked dumbfounded at the door, while Saya did her best not to barge in and destroy their (very long) moment of happiness.

"Damn that lucky bastard. Why is he always so lucky?" Kohta complained.

"The hell do you mean with that, fatty?"

"HE can be straightforward with her like that, and I still don't have the guts to confess to you." An awkward silence came over the group while Kohta didn't realize what he did.

"I think you just did in a roundabout way." Rei said awkwardly. Here are the emotions he showed in two seconds flat. Thinking face, realization, he looked behind him, blushed and ran away. All those actions in just two seconds flat.

"Meh, let's get breakfast." Shizuka said indifferently. Rei and Alice followed her while Saya stood dumbfounded outside.

**Back inside the room, half an hour later**

Saeko's head rested on Takashi's chest as it lightly rose up and down.

"Are you alright? You looked like you were in pain in the beginning." Takashi asked concerned.

"Did you think we would've been busy this long if it was painful the whole time for me?"

"Your bluntness hurts sometimes."

"Aww, come here so I can cure it." Saeko gently kissed Takashi. He pulled Saeko closer and squeezed in her butt.

"Don't tell me you want to do it again." Saeko said surprised. How much stamina does he have?

"The mind wants to, but the flesh says "oh hell no."

Takashi and Saeko lay in bed for a few minutes, still processing what happened.

"So what does this mean?" Saeko asked.

"It means that I'll stay with you, no matter what happens." Takashi said softly.

"I love you Komuro."

"I love you too. Now let's get some breakfast."

They got dressed. Takashi noticed that his shirt was gone. Though he did like where it was when he found it.

"Saeko, why are you wearing my shirt?" Takashi asked.

"Because I can't find mine. Be proud of those abs and show off for once."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry that the update is this late. I had a big ass writers block. But anyways, i managed and made this fic. sory if it's worse then the other chapters, but i was kinda out of it. Anyways, as usual, enjoy ^^**

Takashi and Saeko went to the room where the others were eating. They noticed that everyone was staring at them.

"Did you two have fun?" Shizuka asked with a sly smile.

"You all know, don't you?" Takashi asked awkwardly.

"Oh yeah. I didn't expect Saeko to be the type to make a lot of sound." Rei teased. Takashi and Saeko both began to blush.

"Where're Kohta and Saya?" Takashi asked, trying to get the attention away from them.

" I dunno. They were both here a few minutes ago."

Hook, line and sinker suckas.

"I'll go look for them, so we can plan our next moves." Takashi said quickly before disappearing, leaving Saeko behind.

"I'll make it up to Saeko later." Takashi thought. He started to wander around the temple looking for Kohta and Saya. When he heard something, he went to that direction. The closer he got to the sound, the more it resembled… moans? When he was in front of a door, he could hear it clearly. Yep definitely moans. Now what could he do?

Just leave and go back to the others.

Open the doors and face the wrath of Saya and risk getting some bullets through him.

Wait here and tease them when they're done.

After a quick brainstorm, he went for the safest path he knew, number 1. He returned to the others.

"Where're Kohta and Saya?" Saeko asked a bit angry. She was still a bit mad that Takashi left her behind.

"They're having some… 'fun'." Takashi said carefully, knowing that Alice was still in the room.

"You mean fun or 'fun'?"

" 'Fun' ".

"He finally confessed?" Saeko asked.

"In a roundabout way when you two were having your 'fun'." Rei answered.

"Let's just eat." Takashi said with a slight blush. They were having a normal conversation when Saya and Kohta came in. Takashi and Kohta looked at each other for a moment, before they started grinning at each other. Here's what they both thought.

"_AWW HELL YEAH, WE HIT THE JACKPOT!"_

Kohta and Saya took the seats next to each other that conveniently were left open.

"So Saeko, why are you wearing Takashi's shirt?" Saya asked.

"Because I couldn't find my own shirt."

"And you're alright with it Takashi?"

"I don't see a problem with it. But where were you and Kohta?" Takashi asked. He got the results he wanted when Saya started blushing.

"T-that's none of your business." She said embarrassed.

"Not with you anyways." Takashi answered. Saeko laid her head on his shoulder when he said that.

"So, which direction are we going?" Shizuka asked. For once she helped Takashi in a useful way.

"I was thinking that we go the district where all the rich people lived. They probably all ran away to their private islands or something like that, so it should be easy to find a place where we could stay for a while."

"I'm one of those rich people Takashi." Saya said angry.

"But you're not a spineless coward like them." For once Saya didn't answer. After they finished their breakfast, they packed everything and loaded it in the Humvee. 10 minutes later they went to the rich district of the town. They did not expect what they saw there.

"I humbly withdraw my statement." Takashi said in shock.

The district was closed off with blockades. At each post stood at least 3 or 4 armed guards with rifles and homemade flamethrowers. There were towers with snipers which already spotted them. 2 minutes later 5 people surrounded their vehicle, guns aimed at them.

"Who are you guys and why are you here?" the leader of the group asked.

"We're survivors, we're looking for a safe place to stay and keep that gun pointed at me and I'll shove it in a place where the sun doesn't shine." Takashi said annoyed. The guard looked at him for 5 seconds before he put his gun down.

"Sorry, we're just nervous because we saw a military vehicle coming. We thought you were mercenaries that went crazy or something." He apologized.

"It's alright. Can we get in or not?" Takashi asked a bit friendlier since there wasn't a gun barrel in his face anymore. The guy was about to respond, when his walkie talkie started to talk.

"Daigo, we got orders to let them go to the boss. He wants to talk with them." A female voice came through it.

"I'll escort them." Was Daigo's reply. He jumped on the roof of the Humvee and made himself comfortable there together with Takashi and Kohta.

"Don't go faster than 15 and follow my directions please." He asked. He waved at the snipers, who gave a signal to the others. They made a hole in the blockade to let them through. The Humvee drove through it and went to the top off the hill.

"You two really are some lucky SOBs to travel with such hotties, you know that?" Daigo asked Kohta and Takashi.

"What's an SOB?" Alice asked.

"A person who has something special that you really want." Daigo made up on the spot.

"_That was a quick comeback."_ Everybody thought.

"But back on topic, are you guys fateful to one person or is it a harem?"

"Faithful to one." Takashi answered. Kohta nodded in approval.

"But this guy here could get a threesome anytime of the week if he wanted to." Kohta said with a grin.

"But I won't." Takashi answered.

"Why not?"

"Because my balls are gonna be chopped off if I even propose it to Saeko."

"Glad you already know it sweetie." Saeko said with a smile. She put her upper body through the hole and hugged him from behind. "He's mine and I'm not gonna share." She continued.

"*cough* whipped *cough*" Daigo 'coughed'.

"At least I can get a beautiful and very skilled woman." Takashi said with a bit of pride. Daigo looked at them.

"You know, we got a priest and some rings, so if you wanna you can get married." He said with a friendly smile. He started laughing when Takashi and Saeko were both blushing. "Ah, young innocent love." He mused. After a few awkward minutes they arrived at the mansion where the boss resided.

"Well, we arrived. Only the leader can go in, but the rest can wait here. Who's your leader actually?" He looked surprised when Takashi raised his hand awkwardly.

"Okay. Son here's some advice. Be polite, answer honestly and PLEASE don't stare at his scar unless you have a death wish." Daigo advised. Takashi nodded. Then he turned to Saeko gave her a chaste kiss.

"please try to keep the rest out of trouble." He asked.

"only if you come back without kissing another girl."

"As long as there's no wine I can pull that off."

He let go of Saeko (which was hard for him) and entered the building with Daigo who pat him on the back. "You really got lucky son, you know that?" He asked with a smile. Takashi quickly looked if someone could hear them. "hell yes." He said with a smile. They arrived at an big oaken door.

"From here on you're on your own. Good luck." Daigo said while he walked away.

"Thanks for the advice." Takashi yelled at him. He just gave a wave as recognition. Takashi took a deep breath and entered the room after he knocked.

**Alright, I want to play a game. I want you, the reader, to use his/her imagination and make a review with their thoughts of what would happen. I already have an idea, but i'd like to know how much people are going to be surprised with my idea. Or if you have a great idea I'll pm you to ask if i can use it. If ARE NOT going to play this game... then why the hell are you reading this end note?**


	12. Chapter 12

**hello, and welcome to chapter 12. Sorry for the later and later updates, but i've been to busy to my liking. Anyways i'd like to thank everybody who reviewed and kept reading this fic. Wothout you guys I would've ignored my story and this would've been the nth thing i didn't finish. But i'm going to and i feel quite good about it. Anyways enough of my ranting and enjoy ^^**

Takashi stepped in the office. It was old and decorated with hunting trophies and weapons. He was looking at them until he heard a voice.

"That collection is the result of 3 generations of my family that loved to hunt." The voice said. Takashi turned around. A few feet away from him stood a man around 60 or 70 years old. His grey hair was combed backwards and brown eyes that looked like they could see into your very soul. A scar was across his right eye. He wore a dark blue suit and had a rapier attached to his belt.

"So you're the one that they chose as their leader?" the man examined Takashi.

"You have the qualities to be a good one, but your inexperience makes you uncertain. Am I right?"

"I'm working on the uncertainty." Takashi said a bit embarrassed. The man began laughing.

"At least you're honest. That's something you don't see very often these days." He complimented.

"But let's hold this conversation another time. I am Karugare Miyabi, the one who built this settlement."

"I'm Takashi Komuro, leader of the group that just arrived."

"Well Takashi, why did you come here?"

"Well, I thought everybody here went someone safer and that we could find decent shelter for the winter. I didn't expect there to be a settlement here." Takashi said feeling uneasy, leaving the prejudices and jokes he made this morning out. Karugare looked out of the window before he started talking.

"Most of the spineless bastards that lived here fled, in that you are right. But a few had the courage to stay here and help the others. We created this refuge with our own hands. Now why do you think that this plague began?"

Takashi stood next to him, also looking out of the window. He saw the people talking and working like this was their normal live for years. There were children playing and even a few persons were playing mahjong.

"I honestly never thought about it. I just focused on surviving and keeping everybody safe." He admitted.

"I personally believe that Kami* was behind this." Karugare began his explanation. "He made this plague to see who was weak and who is strong enough to survive. The survivors can build a new world where everybody is equal and we, the ones who he has a plan for, will carry it out and guide humanity to a new era."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't believe in Kami." Takashi said while still looking outside.

"Whether you do or don't, He has a plan for you. Of that I am certain."

"So why did you want to talk to me? I'm pretty sure you want to talk about something else than the reason of why this is happening." Takashi asked. The uneasy feeling kept haunting him during the conversation, like this was just an act.

Karugare smiled. "You have a good sense. Very well, I want to make you an offer. Stay here and become part of this settlement. You can keep all of your possessions, but you and your group will work for me."

Takashi thought about it for a few minutes.

"What kind of work?" he asked.

"Looking at your group and equipment, I'd say looking for food and other things outside and patrolling. Is that acceptable?" Karugare looked at Takashi.

"I'll have to talk this through with the others. They deserve to make this decision along with me."

"Very well. Come back once you have an answer." Takashi left, leaving Karugare to look at his settlement from his office, and went downstairs. The others stood there waiting for him along with Daigo. Saya and Kohta stood closer to each other than normal, but it almost looked like nothing had changed.

"So what did you talked about?" Saya asked impatiently.

"He offered us to stay here, in exchange that we help him with certain things." Takashi answered.

"What kind of work?"

"The things we've been doing most of the time. Scavenging and patrolling around."

"What did you tell him?" Rei asked.

"That I'd talk it over with you. I'm not going to make this kind of decision without knowing what all of you think about it." Daigo looked at him and thought with a small smile. _'He really is the person Uncle Miyabi was looking for.'_ He thought. "How about you stay for a while? Winter is coming and I doubt that you got the clothes and supplies to make it through." Daigo said.

"He's right." Saya said. "Technically, this is what we were looking for. We got a place and the resources, but the thing that bothers me is the 'work' he's got for us. We'll need to find out more about that."

"Does everybody agree with this plan?" Takashi asked. Everybody just nodded. Suddenly they heard a familiar barking coming from the front door. They turned around and saw Zeke. Alice ran happily to the little dog and hugged it. "How the hell did he get here?" Takashi asked dumbfounded. They couldn't find Zeke after an attack from Them 3 weeks ago. It took a lot of comforting that night to make Alice stop crying.

"How did he even survive?" Kohta asked the next question.

"So the dog belongs with you?" A blond guy asked and Alice nodded as Takashi went to her side. The blond guy noticed this and laughed. "And there's the protective brother. Don't worry, I wasn't going to do anything." The guy said with a smile. "Anyways I found this little guy a week ago, stealing a chocolate bar out of my bag. I took care of him since then."

"Thank you." Alice said really happy. She ran over to the group to show them that Zeke was fine all that time. "Are you the new people who are going to stay here?" the blond guy asked curiously. "Yeah" Takashi responded curtly. "Well then, Irraemashe* to the Ark." The guy said.

"The Ark?"

"Yeah, we gave it this name as a joke, since it could be the last human settlement. That and the religious leader made it easier for us to make the name." he said with a smile. _'Seriously what is it with all these smiling people here?'_ Takashi thought. "Anyway, I gotta go. See ya later." The guy said before walking away.

Takashi sighed and went back to the group. Shizuka was talking with an embarrassed Saeko a bit away from the group. When she saw Takashi, she came to him and dragged him to where Saeko was. "So, I already know from Saeko that you didn't do it safe." She began. Takashi started blushing as well. "I don't care how you do it, but have you at least thought about the consequences?" She said in an uncharacteristic stern way for her. "What if you got her pregnant?" she asked.

"Take responsibility and raise the kid together with her." Takashi said in a small voice. Saeko looked at him with surprise. "I mean, it's the biggest proof for me that we really love each other if we got a child." They didn't expect to hear him say that! "Please don't make me repeat this embarrassing thing I said." Takashi almost pleaded. Saeko hugged him and kissed him softly. "Go tell their leader that we'll stay for a while." Takashi nodded and went back inside. "Oh and Takashi." Saeko called out. When he turned around he saw Saeko with a sly smile. "Make sure we get a room just for the two of us."


End file.
